twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is the twin sister of Alec and a member of the Volturi Guard in the Twilight Saga. In the film adaptation of New Moon, Jane will be played by actress Dakota Fanning. Biography Jane is a sadistic guard of the Volturi and a pet of Aro's. She seems rather bitter and easily justifies inflicting pain on anyone with her power. Jane and her twin brother Alec reside in Volterra, Italy. The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec as potential people to change back when they were still human, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans tried to burn the twins at the stake because of suspected witchcraft, Aro stepped in. Because of all she went through, she gained her power of being able to voluntarily inflict an illusion of antagonising pain. Aro was forced to change them while they were still young and kill every human who tried to burn the twins. Jane has since become one of the prize members of the Volturi Guard. ''New Moon'' Aro asked Jane to go out into the square and find Edward. Instead, she returned with Alice and Bella as well, to the amusement of her brother. As an experiment, Jane was asked to use her powers on Bella. However, she failed to penetrate the mental shield of the latter. An emnity between the two had begun. Ever since, she has taken every chance to attack Bella in case she doesn't have her shield up. ''Eclipse'' During Eclipse, Jane, alongside Demitri and three others of the Volturi Guard, travelled to Forks in order to deal with a wild newborn army. She found that the Cullen family had managed to finish them off already, except for a girl called Bree. Carlisle was willing to keep her and teach her to control her thirst because he believed that she was innocent, but Jane didn't and ordered the other vampires to kill her. The three of them destroyed Bree before leaving. ''Breaking Dawn'' During Breaking Dawn, Jane accompanied by the entire Volturi Guard made their way back to Forks, this time to destroy an Immortal child. She was annoyed to find that Aro had given Bella a gift. Later, it was discovered than Renesmee Cullen was in fact a vampire-human hybird. As this confrontation took place, Jane tried to create an illusion of pain on her enemies. As Bella was shielding them, Jane's gift had no effect on them whatsoever. She was infuriated and tried to spring but Alec stopped her with a restraining hand. At the end, Jane departed with the rest of the Volturi Guard. Personality and Traits Personality Jane is very dark. She is easily angered when her powers fail, and has contempt for Bella after their first meeting in New Moon. She appears to worship Aro as she is very happy to be in his presence. She enjoys her powers. Special talents Jane creates an illusion of pain. Her victim will feel pain so intense that the person will buckle and fall to the ground. The pain, however, is only imaginary. Jane's power actually controls responses in the brain to fool one into thinking he or she is feeling pain. This power is useful for fighting since she is small. Like other vampires with powers that affect the mind, her power does nothing to Bella, who is regarded by the Volturi as a "shield". Jane often uses her power when the Volturi exercise their right to punish vampires. Jane accompanied the Volturi when they went to destroy the Cullens. While the Aro and Caius "discussed" Renesmee's threat to the vampire world, she tried to attack Carlisle and Edward with her powers, but Bella blocked her before she reached either of them. This infuriated Jane and she tried several times to inflict pain on Edward, but her power had no effect within Bella's nullifying shield. Physical description Jane is described as tiny with lank,long, pale brown hair. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has a face that is both angelic and fiercely childlike. She has wide eyes, full lips, and a childlike voice. Her eyes are are red when she has recently hunted, but they turn black if she grows hungry. She is forever trapped in a child's body. Film portrayal On March 6, 2009, Summit Entertainment announced via email to the subscribers of TwilightTheMovie.com that Dakota Fanning will be playing the role of Jane in New Moon.MoviesOnline Interview with Dakota Actress Lucy Hale reportedly also auditioned for the role of Jane.Interview with Lucy Hale Appearances * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn Reference See also * Alec * Volturi Category:Vampires Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Members of Volturi Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:New Moon Characters